Twice Upon a Time in Mexico
by Katie Sparrow
Summary: Still in the Day of the Dead,Sands meets a woman who wants to help him,all he wants is to get rid of her,but things don't happend as he expected and they'll have to get together to face a big adventure.Bad summary,good story.R&R,Hope you enjoy!
1. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sands and any facts and carachteres of OUATIM,ok?**

**I think everybody knows it…**

_Author's note:This is my first fic about this movie,it's a story that kept showing up in my head and I just had to write it._

_Now,I'am actually brazillian.But there's no stories of Once upon a time in Mexico in Portuguese,and I decided to test my English…any errors be patient and warn me,I'll be grateful,and I won't waste your time,because I'll do my best for you to like the story!_

**Katie Sparrow**

* * *

Sands was there,with the Chicle boy,under Mexico's boiling sun,wounded,and only darkness surrounding him.

The streets were starting to regain life after the Cartel's invasion,he could hear steps,but no one approached him.

Then he heard the noise of heels,woman's shoes,not very high,and differently from the other ones he heard before,it kept coming closer,then he felt the person was really close,then the steps stopped.He turned to the little boy and asked:

-Who's there?

-Una mujer, ella trabaja alrededor aquí, yo te conoce.(A woman,she works around here,I know her).

-¿Tú necesitan la ayuda, señor? –Sands heard a feminine voice ask

- Él no entiende, él es americano –the boy said (He doesn't understand,he's american)

-What are you saying?What the fuck are you saying? –Sands asked nervously,shaking the boy by his shoulder.

-Ah,si… -the feminine voice again – Do you...need help,señor?

The girl had a thick accent,but it was good enough for Sands,he could finally understand what she was saying.

"Shit,a good Samaritan"

-No,I don't,now, fuck off –Sands said waving his hand as if letting her thru.

Silence.

-I-I'm…sorry,sir,but my English is not really good,what do you mean with…"fuck off"?

He was about to explode,hit the girl ,or shoot himself,anything,but he wanted peace,and the annoying lady was still standing there.

-I want you to go away,ok? –Sands said pointing at her and then to opposite direction,and marking his words for her to understand him.

-Aaaah,si,compreendo… (Ooooh,yes,I understand)

Sands felt relieved,she finally got it.

"I'm not hearing footsteps,she's still here,for Christ' sake"

-Sir,are you sure?I think you really need to go to a hospital,immediately,here,let me help you.

She grabbed his arm but he pulled back,took his gun from his belt,and aimed it at her.

-I said no,now,go away. – Sands said

He heard her make a noise in surprise,and instinctively letting his arm go.

-OK,o.k.are you sure you gonna be ok? – she asked carefully

"What kind of person is she?She's worried about the motherfucker who's treathning to kill her!She got be fucking crazy…or just really stupid"

-Yeah. – he answered

-Good,I'm going then.

"Finally"

He heard her steps,walking away,and then stopped.

He heard her whispering and then the chicle boy whispering.

-I can hear you whispering. – he said in threatening tone reaching for his gun again.

Then he heard her shoes again,and quick steps,meaning she had ran away.

He sighed and slid his back in the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

-How did she looked? –he asked

-Morena,muy bela. –the boy answered (Brunette,very pretty)

-Hum…don't you have parents waiting for you at home?Home,you know,_mi casa,su casa_?

-Sí, sino yo no puede ir hasta... – the boy suddenly stopped talking (Yes,but I can not go until…)

-Until what?

Then he heard sirens,really loud sirens,there was a car passing by the street.

-Hasta esto –said the boy,and ran away,Sands could her him running away in his bycicle. (Until this)

The car stopped right in front of him,he heard car doors opening,and steps,there were two man,they got him by his arms,and forced him to laid down somewhere,it felt like a stretcher,they tied him up,he tried to fight or reach his gun but they were two of them,and really strong,he had no chance.

He felt them lifting him from floor,he screamed in pain,because they had tied his wounded leg and arms too strong.Then they placed him inside the car,and closed the doors,he felt the car starting to move.

-What is it?Where am I? –he yelled.

-You're in an ambulance. –he heard a calm feminine voice,the same from a few minutes ago.

-Oh,shit,didn't I said I didn't need help?Are you fucking retarded or something?

-I know you said it,I'm sorry,I just couldn't live with myself if I left you there,and you couldn't live at all…

She was still making her speech when Sands interrupted her,moaning in pain.

-What?What is it? – she asked worried.

-They tied up…my wounds… -he said,only finding strength to say a few words.

-¿Él hieren, lo deja soltar, está le loco? – he heard complain exasperated with the man in the opposite of her,who untied him,mumbling apologies_.(He's wounded,let him go,are you crazy?)_

-Is that better?

-Yeah –he answered impatiently

Then he felt a hand touching his glasses,he held the wrist,and pushed it away.

-Tell him not to touch it.

-OK, Él no quisiera usted lo tocara. –she turned to the other man (He doesn't want you to touch it.)

- Pero tengo que... –the man said (But I have to..)

-Él no importa,el no quisiera que usted lo tocara. –she interrupted him (It doesn't matter).

-Usted dijo que él está oculto, yo tiene que ver sus ojos, mira la sangre en su cara (You said he is blind,I have to see his eyes,look at the blood on his face) – the man replied.

-He said he needs to see your eyes. –she said turning to Sands.

-Then the problem is solved,'cause I don't have eyes for him to see. –Sands answered.

The girl was silent,in shock,shook her head and told what Sands had just told her to the man.

-Déjelo, deje a doctor verlo en el hospital –she said to the man.( Leave him,let the doctor see it in the hospital)

The man agreeded and looked outside the ambulance's window.

-He's not going to touch it anymore.

-Good.Now,come here,I want to know how you look like –he said reaching his hands to her,with a plan.

The girl slowly approached him,and he felt her face between his hands,he slid his hands down,and felt her neck.Then he held it with both hands and squeezed it with all the strength he had left.He heard her gasp for air,and the man moved next to him.

-I told you I didn't need any help,now let me get out of here. –he whispered to her.

Then he felt something in his arm,it was a needle,and his hands turned loose in the girl's neck,she gasped for air once again,and moved away.

Then he felt sleepy,his eyes trying to close,and the last thing he heard was the girl's voice.

-Don't worry,I'll pray for you…

Then there was silence.

And the usual darkness.

But this time it was different.

There was darkness,silence,and for the first time,there was _peace_.

_Author's note:It's note a one shot,ok?There will be a next chapter,and many others!_

_Hope you like it,and review._

_Make a writer happy,click the purple button!_




	2. Flor

**Author's note:Thank you so much Fanonymous and Linny!I loved the reviews!They estimulate me ,now,I just can't stop writing!Thank you so much.**

**Oh,in the chapter it's like:_"Sands's thoughts",ok?_**

* * *

Sands woke up,hearing only the beep of a hospital's equipment,and the whisper of the now,familiar, feminine's voice.

-Oh,God,you're still here. – he mumbled but she could hear him,and quickly got up and went to his bed.

-Oh,you're finally awake!Are you feeling any pain? –she asked,a bit of desperation in her voice.

-No.What happened?

-You had surgeries,to remove the bullets,and put stitches on your wounds,so don't move too much,and they clean up your…face. –she said choosing her words carefully.

Sands instantly lead his hand to his glasses,they were still intact,and he asked:

-Have you seen it?

-No.And I told them to put it back after they were finished.

-Good.

Silence.She didn't know what to expect from that unknown man,she still asked herself why she felt she needed to help him so bad.

-So,any news,Mrs.Sands? –said a short blond nurse coming into the room –Oh,good,he's awake.I'm calling…

-No,I need to talk with him alone for a while,leave us please…quickly –said the girl,her tone suddenly gaining some more power.

-Mrs. Sands?What the fuck is going on? –Sands asked almost screaming,while the nurse was leaving.

-I'm sorry..- the girl started but he interrupted her.

-You're sorry,well,I think I have more reasons to be sorry!

-I'm really sorry… -she said in a crying tone but he kept interrupting her.

-Then you drag me to a hospital,against my will,and says… -it was her turn to interrupt him with a higher tone the his.

-I said I'm sorry. –she said and he turned quiet,still cursing her,mumbling. –Is that I had to be here with you,or you would be alone,and only family can stay here…I thought about saying I was your sister,but I didn't like that idea…what do you wanted me to say?That I was your daughter?

-You could have said anything but that…Jesus I don't even know you…

-Oh,well,my name is Flor de Liz Maria Allonso,Flor,means flower and flor de liz is the name of a flower,but I really don't think they needed to put this after Flor,well,my last name is Allonso and Maria they put because of a very antique Spanish dancer,who was called Maria Allonso,and she had the fame of being very exigent and talented, you know,like the divas today…so they thought it would influence me,giving me a stronger personality,It didn't work very well,Entiendes?I'm 20 years old and… well,that's all you need to know… -she said like she was presenting herself in the first day of school.

-That's a little bit too much than what I needed to know…but,Flor de Liz? –Sands asked laughing about it.

-Oh… -Flor seemed offended –now,look who's talking,Mr.Sheldon Jeffrey Sands.

Sands turned serious and could hear her laughing now.

-How do you know that? –he asked.

-Well,I had to look on your wallet for some information about you for the hospital register, entendies? –she said playing with his blanket.

-Hum… -Sands answered not really interested in what she was saying –when can I leave?

-I don't know,I'll call the doctor for him to examine you… -she said turning to leave.

-No! –he said,holding a scream and holding her wrist,realizing she had shivered with the contact,he let her go –I want to leave,cover me up.

He said and left slowly from the bed,passing by Flor,following the sounds to where he thought it was the hallway.

-Well,you mean literally,because you're not wearing much beneath this hospital gown… -Flor said in a mocking tone.

Sands realized he had his back turned to her,and turned to face her

-I think it's better if only I saw it,and not the whole hospital,right,honey?-she went to him as grabbed his arm – Come back here.

-I can do it myself –he said,separating his arm from hers.

-Good then –he heard her steps –follow my voice.

He paid attention where the sound was coming from and her breathing,and walked,suddenly feeling the cold metal from the bed and the mattress.

He laid down and turned his head to opposite side she was.

-Mr.Sands?

-There's someone coming –he said between his teeth in a low voice,and started to pretend to be asleep.

Then a tall,tanned doctor with a small dark mustache entered the room,Flor turned to face him.

-Oh,didn't expect anyone would be here. –the doctor said.

-I just couldn't sleep…I'm really worried about him…-Flor said making a sad tone.

-Oh,you don't have to worry… -the doctor said entering the room and reading Sands's file. –Mrs.Sands?Oh,you seem so young to be married

They smiled widely at each other and Flor turned back to Sands.

"_I can't believe it…" _Sands thought

-Well,your husband will be fine…In about two days who will be ready to go back home…but he'll have to rest a lot,no big physical activities,no weight carrying,ok?

Flor nodded,after listening carefully,always holding Sands's hand,what made him even more pissed off.

-Well,I'll get some coffee,I think we won't meet anymore,right? –Flor asked already at the door.

-No,I 'm examining him quickly and then I 'll leave,it's really late…

-Oh,Lord,it really is.. –she said surprised looking at her watch. –Well,good night then.

-Good night…-said the doctor getting closer to Sands,and then Flor left –delicious…

"_What the fuck?"_

The doctor looked quickly at his leg,and his arms,saying:

-Oh,Mr.Sands,where you found this one I think there were no others like her ,were they?So I think we'll have to share –the doctor checked his arm,and took his sunglasses off,Sands thought about punching him but he quickly placed his sunglasses back and fortunately didn't make any comments –I hope you have a deep sleep,sir,because if I grab her,we'll make a lot of noise in here.

"_Son of a bitch."_

The doctor laughed,and Flor's steps could be heard coming back by the hallway.

Then she entered with small cup coffee asking:

-Is everything ok?

-Yes –the doctor answered walking towards her at the door – Are you sure you don't want to go home,get some sleep?

-Yes,I am…I'm staying here with my husband.

Sands couldn't'stop but smile when he heard the doctor get dumped.

He felt Flor close to him again,and heard the doctor's shoes walking away.

-Where are my clothes? –he asked turning at her

-At your left in a small bag.

-Is there anyone awake, in the hospital?

-Just us.

-Good –he said looking for the bag she had talked about grabbing and getting out of bed.

-What are you doing? –Flor asked stepping away

-I'm changing and leaving.

-Are you crazy?

-Yep.Since the day I was born…Could you give me a hand here?

-No,sorry…

-Oh,cut the crap,come here.

-No,You're half naked.

-I swear,If you don't come here right now I'll find my gun and you'll see…

-Ok,ok.

He felt her really close,her arms around him ,picking up his pants over the bed.

She went down to his feet,and Sands grinned,imagining the scene.

"_Oh,if only I could see this.."_

-You must be a really nice peace of ass. –Sands said.

-What? – she asked getting up as she pulled his pant up –You can zip it,right?

-No,my arm _really_ hurts. –he said with devilish smile on his face.

-Oh,I can't believe you. – she said trowing knifes at him with her look and next closing his pants for him.

-I said you must be really hot 'cause the dirty doctor who examined me has a such a crush on you he said in front of your poor wounded "husband", that he would nail you right here,if he had the chance.

-Really?What a bastard… -Flor said,putting his good arm in the shirt's sleeve,and almost hugging him to dress the rest of the shirt on him.

Sands took his hand to her stomach,she was skinny,he took to her side,and when she was closing he shirt, he lead his other hand to the other side of her waist,and felt how tinny it was.

Flor looked down at his hands and back to him,finishing closing his shirt.

-I thought you said you arm was hurting.

-I can make a little effort. –he said smiling devilish at her again who let out a sigh in annoyance.

He lead his hands up,and started feeling her breast,she looked down,with her eyes widened,and took his hands off.

-Medium size,hum,it always good to have a balance,not to too little ,not too much.

-Don't you think you should start with my face? –she said putting his socks and his shoes on him.

-It's not your face I'm interested,sugarbutt…

-You see,not even the men who can see me, treat me like that.

-Why?Are you married for real or something? –he asked feeling her putting his gloves in his hands.

-No…I have…pretenders.

-Pretenders?What year are we?1800? –he asked laughing at her.

-No,we're in a year where women still like being respected. –she answered angrily,and went to a chair to grab her purse.

-I don't like that kind of women…-he said walking towards her. –'Cause I don't want respect from them,what I want from them is some very… -he stood in front of her,he knew he was really close because he could feel her breath. –disrespectful.

He lead his hands to her waist again and went feel her body turn a little bit more voluptuous in her hips.

-Oh,thipycal Latin curves... –he said looking up trying to imagine her.He heard her annoyed sound again.

She grabbed his arm and started leading him outside the room.They were walking in the hallways when Sands suddenly stopped.

-Hurry up!We can't be seen! –Flor whispered desperately

-My guns,where are my guns? –he asked

-Oh-she said slapping her forehead– It's in the nurse's locker…Do I really have to get it?

-Yeah. –he answered not caring about her suppliant tone.

-Ok,wait there, I'll get it.

-Be careful,dirty doc it's still on the beat…I can hear his steps,he's coming.Just finish him,get my guns and let's get the fuck out of here.

-There's no need to "finish" him,I'll talk to him… -Flor said,and went behind the reception table to search for his guns.

-Hello. –said the doctor standing right after Flor.

-Oh shit. –Sands mumbled from behind the wall,where he couldn't be seen by the doctor.

Flor turned around with the guns,surprised, but forced a smile,she realized he was looking at the guns curiously.

-I'm taking it home,Sheldon would be really mad if he didn't found it…he needs it to work,entendies? – she said trying to leave but the doctor stopped her.

-Are you sure you have to go now,Mrs.Sands,wouldn't you like to… -Sands hear him stop talking and making a noise in pain.

-Balls-kicking,always works. –Sands said smile and heard Flor coming back –"I'll talk to him…"

Sands imitated her only to piss her off,she grabbed his arm and continued leading him to door.

-Be quiet or you'll have another wound to complain about…

Sands laughed when he realized how mad she was.

He heard the door opening and felt the cool breeze in his face.

-Well,where do we go now? –Flor asked.

-You're going home. –Sands said taking his gun belt from her and putting it on.

-What about you?

-It's none of your business,now fuck off.

-But…

-Go away!Shit, I can't take you anymore! –he yelled at her and heard her sobbing,then her steps,quickly,it looked like she was going down some big stairs.

"_Shit,there's stairs in here…_"he thought reaching his leg to feel the first step,and realized he didn't know how big it was,where it would lead him to,but principally: "_Where the fuck am I?Shit…_ -he thought turning his head around trying to hear something useful "_What do I do now?"_


	3. Fate?

-Ok...that's was really stupid... –he said,walking down the stairs slowly,until he felt there was no more steps,he was on the sidewalk,he kept on walking when he heard the noise of a car coming closer.He aimed his gun at it,but the car try to detour.He walked to middle of the street,got his gun and shot the air.He heard the car braking,and felt the fender touching his knee,he bend over the hood and said:

-I need a ride.

He heard the car opening and went to it,trying not to let the drive realize he was blind.He entered the car,and closed the door,he heard a masculine voice, it sounded more like a teenager.

-See,that's the punishment for taking your dad's car without permission.- he said,doing gestures to the boy with his gun. –Now,take me to a good hotel, with good phones,and good food.

He turned around,and the boy was still sobbing,afraid,and slowly turned the car on and started to drive.

After about half an hour in angst looking for a hotel,always staring at Sands to see if anything he was doing was making him even more angry,and back at his gun,the boy finally stopped,Sands left the car,and talked to boy again:

-You see,don't take your dad's car again,and don't give a ride to an unknown armed stranger again,ok?You might not be so lucky next time.You got me?

He heard the boy breathing louder,he was looking at Sands terrified,breathing thru his mouth.

-Oh,fuck you. –Sands said slamming the door.

He heard the car leaving and went forward,and felt a wall,he touched and walked,looking for the entry,when he finally found it,he entered and heard a feminine voice saying:

-Bienvenido,senõr.

-What?

-Oh…Welcome,sir

He follow the voice and go to the reception.

-How can I help you,sir?

-I want a room with a big bed and…do you serve food here?

-Yes,sir.

-Then I'll want a puerco pibil with tequila and lime.

-Al right sir,here's your key,your room is number 13,soon we'll take your order.

-My room is that way,right? –Sands asked pointing o the left trying to dissimulate he had no idea were he was and where to go.

-yes,you'll go up this stairs,walk thru a hallway,the there stairs again and another hallway,your room is the second at the left.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome sir.Have a good night.

Sands followed the instructions and got to door,he felt the number thirteen,placed the key on the lock and opened it.

He,just walked and until he felt the bed,he took off his shirt,while he was unbuttoning it he felt perfume,he brought it closer to his nose and smelled it deeper,it was a woman's essence,Flor's smell to be exact.

He got the remote from the bed,sat on it,and turned the TV,but only heard Spanish voices,and the sound was poor.At that time of the night,it should be an old movie,or worse,a Mexican old movie.

He heard someone knock at the door and say it was room service.He went to the door an opened,and heard a voice saying:

-Puta madre… (basically cursing I won't translate it)

-You got to be kidding me. –he said recognizing the voice. –What the fuck are you doing here?

-I work here,it's my father's hotel…what are _you_ doing here? –she asked in a challenging tone.

-I was hungry,and I didn't wanted to go back and eat hospital's food,neither sleep there with that perverted doctor around.

-Oh,here is it. – Flor handed him the plate with his food –Well,it's not because we're in the same place we have to keep seeing each other right,now,bye.

He heard her walking away,and going down the satirs,he closed the door with his foot,went to his bed,and started eating,when he was finished,he got the phone and called zero.

-Flor speaking.

-You know,this puerco pibil is really good,who cooked it?

-I did.

-Well,congratulations,Mrs.Sands… -she hanged up the phone.He called again.

-What? –she said in a angry tone.

-Don't you think it was fate?

-Fate?

-Yeah,we both meet like that,even when we try to separate –he said trying to annoy her cause he couldn't sleep. –I think it was God,you know?

-Yeah,a God's punishment,for me. –she hanged up again,And he called another time.

-Stop that! – she said picking up the phone.

-Come to sleep here with me..

-Hum…let me think…no.Anything else?

-Yeah,I want you to come sleep with me… -Flor interupted him

-I said no.

-Let me finish.I want to come sleep with me or,I call my dear doctor,and say you got a hidden crush for him as well,that he should come over to this hotel,and insist I lot,'cause you just like playing the though,right?That's just you…

-But that's a lie! –she replied indignated.

-I know…but I can convince him otherwise.

-You wouldn't dare… -she said in a challenging tone.

-Hum…let me think. –he used her tatic against herself – Yes,I would.She hang up.He called again,this time the phone rang several times,and then there was a knock oh his door.

-Go away,I'm busy! –he yelled.

-OK,then. –he heard Flor's voice at the other side of the door,and then her steps.

He ran to the door ,and opened it.

-Sorry,I thought it was someone else,come in,sweetheart. –he said,and heard coming back,sighing. –You still had a hope to escape right?

He smiled mischievously and heard her sitting at bed.

-Yeah…

-What are you wearing? –Sands asked suddenly

-Clothes. –she answered like it was obvious.

-I won't say I'm glad about it but…I want you to describe it…

He heard her steps coming closer,and felt her warms hands taking his to her neck and then down.

-Pay at attention at the dress,ok?

-I can't promise that.

She laughed.

-This, -she passed her hand trough her stomach –are little flowers,now there's the dress's skirt.It goes to my knees.

She said slipped his hands down to her hips and the pushed it away.

-You dress like a fucking fifty's housewife.

-Thank you.I think they're a good example. –she said going back to the bed,already used to his "manners".

Sands went to other side of the bed and laid down,reached Flor's arm and pulled her.

-What?

-Laid down.

-I don't want to.

-Don't try to fool me,you are going to sleep here.And I won't sleep until I know you're sleeping.

-Oh,God –she said in a moan –Why?Why are you doing this to me?

-'Cause I have to make someone miserable,or I'm miserable.Savy?

-Oh… -Flor sighed deeply.

-Oh,I almost felt sorry for you now…

-Really? –Flor asked turning to him with a smile.

-Nope.Now get your ass over here. –Sands grabbed her arm and pulled her,Flor finally laid down.

-Good girl...now sleep.

Flor turned her back to him,on her side,placed her both hands together under her head.

-You know… -Sands said but Flor interrupted him.

-I'm going to sleep,ok?'Cause all this time I was awake,watching you sleep,so it's my turn now,Savy? –Flor said angry and mocking him.

-Ok… -Sands said turning on his back and putting his arm under his head.

After a while,he slept,simply because of boredom.

* * *

Sands felt something bottering him,on his side he mumbled and cursed,and the he heard Flor's voice in a whisper.

-There's a guy pointing a gun at us.

He woke up and felt her by his side with her hands up.

-Where is he? –Sands asked.

-¿Que haces? –he heard a man asking (What is it?)

The voice came from the other side of the bed,by Flor's side.

-Nada, chico, yo le decía sólo dejarnos en paz, entonces podemos hablar mejor (Nothing,boy,I was just telling him to leave us alone,so we can talk better...)

Flor slipped her dress,so her legs would show up.

-No pienso que él se opondría...(I don't think he would mind….)

The man came closer, Sands could feel him,them there was noise,the guy screamed,Flor's body came over him for a second ,she grabbed something from the bedside table.

And sat up,his back turned to Sands.

-What happened? –Sands asked nervously sitting close to her.

-I knocked him out,he's on the floor,I'm pointing your gun at him.

-Give me that. –Sands asked for the gun.

-It's all yours. –Flor handed it to him like it was on fire.

-Am I aiming at him?

-Yes.

Sands shot him,Flor yelled,and hid her head behind Sands's shoulder.

-I got his head,didn't I?

-Yes. –Flor answered in a crying and scared tone. –Why did you do this?!

-Do you have a car?

-My dad has one,it's in the hotel's garage.Why?

-I got to visit a friend.


	4. Ceasar

_Author's note:Please review,I don't need a lot,just a "carry on"or "update soon",I just need to know someone's reading it,it's really important to me!_

_And Thank you XSparrowsXHorizonX,for the tips!The problem is my English is not really good,and that's the way I'm used to write,when I write in my language,but I'll try to improve it.Chapter four and five were ready when wrote the review so,they'll have just a few change ,at chapter six,you'll start the see the difference,ok?_

_Thank you so much!_

* * *

"So,who's that friend?"Flor asked,when they were already at the car,in the garage.

"It's a guy...who owes me a favor...not a friend really,just a guy who would help."

Sands answered and heard Flor turn the car on.

"Ok,we're safe then. "Flor Said and Sands felt his body heating with sun,when they were leaving the garage

"Oh.I'll take it back" she said

"What? "

"There are two armed guys,in front of the hotel.I think we can sneak without they see us."

"Shit."Sands said loud and the two men turned at the car,and started yelling.

"Sands,you idiot!" Flor Said and accelerated the car as most as possible.

"Where does this friend of yours lives?!"

"You know that whole village that belongs to one guy,in the north part of the town?"

"Belongs to a dealer guy,you mean?"

"Yeah,that's right.We're going to his house."

"What?He's a cold blooded killer!He killed people all over the town!"

"Me too,honey,but your hanging around with me,aren't you?"

Sands said with a grin.

Flor opened her mouth to answer,but a bullet hit the back of the car,and other shots started to be fire.

"Oh!My dad's car!" Flor said in a crying tone turning back and to Sands who had a smile on his face.

"What are you laughing about?"

"No,It just reminded me of something."

"Oh,really?You know what it remind me of?That we're being attacked!" Flor yelled.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?! "Sands yelled back.

"I don't know… "Flor opened the gowling "Just shoot everywhere!

"There's a gowling ?!"

Sands asked going to the back seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know…I forgot!Ok? Satisfied?!"

"Yeah,now my life makes sense… "Sands said

"Sands,just a little to the left" Flor yelled

"My left or your left?"

A shot came swishing by his side and Flor yelled.

"Oh,my left." Sands said and shot to were she had indicated.

"Did I get him? "

"Yes. " Flor answered and Sands heard the pain in her voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Kind of."

"What is it?" Sands said shooting in the guys direction with his head turned to Flor.

"The bullet,got my arm,is bleeding.And hurting a lot. God!"

"What?"

"You got him!You're good!"

"Thanks,sweetie" Sands said with a smile.

"They're gone…"

Sands got back to the passengers seat and grabbed Flor's dress ripping it off and taking the rag to her arm,Flor looked at him scared.

"What are you doing? "Flor asked with a weak voice.

"Is it here?" Sands asked reaching the towel to her arm.

Flor mumbled in response and he placed the towel in her arm.

"We're almost there." she said.

Sands kept holding the towel until the car stopped.Flor took his hand from her arm,and the towel fell,she opened the door and slammed it.Sands hesitated for a second,opened the door,and went to the sidewalk,feeling for the car to know where he was.He walked to the side and bumped on Flor.

"Is that just me or you mad at me?"

"No,I'm just tired of you "she answered,her face the closest to his as possible.

Then a car showed up,turning the corner,running,and shooting everywhere.

Men showed up at the highest blue and white mansion's windows,looking around to see what was going on,until one of them yelled:

"Sands,is that you?Man,what the fuck are you doing here?! –a black guy with a blue outrageous shirt yelled but he didn't't seem angry, he seemed really surprised and Sands raised his head to where the voice came from and said,pointing at the car.

"Can you handle this guys for me?"

"Sure,come in!"the man answered and a small blue gate,same color as the mansion opened,Sands went to it,and Flor stood behind.

"You better come in." Sands said grabbing her hand and pulling her in,closing the gate,and the other men'car exploded,Flor yelled,but Sands kept pulling her until they had entered the great lobby.

"Sands!The most fucked up C.I.A. agent ever! "the man yelled,from very far coming to their direction. "Ops,sorry 'bout the language, ma'am,hope your not offended…

So " the man was close now " You're married!I never thought you would settle down like that!"

"Actually we… " Flor said pointing from her to Sands,suddenly falling at Sands feet,passing out.

"Damn!What the fuck? "the man said looking down at Flor

"They shot her."

"Shit,good thing they're dead then…shooting a senorita like her…" the man looked at Flor on the floor.

"Ceasar… "

"Oh,Sorry man ,if she's married she's not a senorita,right?I mean…she's quit a babe…those guys must been a bunch of cabrones" the man laughed loudly "you know,what cabrones means right?It's like fags,'cause…"

"Ceasar,what I mean is that,we can't leave her here."

"Oh!Shit,you're right.Grab her,and follow me. "Ceasar said turning his back and walking away.

Sands got down,took Flor in his arms,and thanked God Ceasar couldn't keep his mouth shut,so he would know where to go.

"Here.Put her here." Ceasar said,after entering a big room,beside a couple bed. " I'll get someone to take care of her."

Sands placed Flor in the bed,and Ceasar left.He sat by her side and waited.

Ceasar walked in again.

"I need a smoke. "Sands said.

"Here. "Ceasar handed him a cigarette,Sands reached his hands until he could feel it.He got up and Ceasar lighted it.

"She's mexican isn't't she? " Ceasar asked walking out of the door,Sands walked with him.

"Yeah."

"How long you've been here,then?"

"More than I should."

"By the way you're talking looks like you're sorry for it.Look man,if you are,just leave her here,I'll take of care her."

"No way."

"Oh,sorry,buddy, "Ceasar said laughing "didn't know you're the role model husband.

"I'm not... " Sands said,and when he finished Ceasar already started to speak again.

"Oh…so you're cheating…on a woman like her?"

"I'm not…married with her,I mean." Sands said impatiently

"Wow…really?Can I fuck her then?C'mon,dude,leave her here with me!"

"I need her."

"That's so cute…but…"

"It's not that, I'm… blind."

"You know,I didn't't know you were the romantic type,really…"

"No,listen,I'm actually blind,I can't see.Fucking Barillo drilled my eyes out!"

"You're kidding me,right?"

"No."

"Let me see it,then…"

"Hell no."

"You better do,or I'm getting someone to steal your girl from you."

"Asshole… "Sands said and lifted his sunglasses so Ceasar could see it.

"Damn!" Ceasar said and Sands put it back in the place.

"That's why I need her…"

"…but don't tell me you don't like her… "Ceasar said with a smile.

"Stop it."

"Ok,I'll, fuck her then."

"No.You're not."

"Then you are."

"No shit I am."

"Look,someone will,'cause a girl like her won't leave my house untouched."

"Why not?"

"It's a matter of principals… " Ceasar started as If he was making an explanation,but then stopped,talking with indignation and looking at Sands like he was crazy " Hey,you're a man,you're blind but you're not crazy!Do you have any idea how hot she is?"

"Kind of…I touched her. "Sands said with a smile.

"Oh…so you're fucking her already?"

"No."

"But you will."

"I'll try."

"And you'll get it."

"I'll try to get it."

"Hum…ok. "Ceasar said, Walking away and pointing at him.

" You better get it.Or I'll get it!"

"Crazy bastard…"

"I heard that!

"Good! "Sands turned back to the room.

And then someone entered the room bumping on him.

"Who are you? "Sands asked

"I'm the doctor. "the guy answered putting his suitcase on the floor.He went to Flor and sat at the bed beside her. "Oh,that's nothing…close to what use to deal when I come here… " the man said opening his suitcase and taking the things he needed for a bandage.

Flor woke up slowly and then she gave a little scream when she saw the doctor.She looked around and found Sands.

"Don't worry,it's just the doctor. " Sands said.

"I can see that,Sands,thank you "Flor answered.

Sands expression turned cold and Flor suddenly realized the strength she had said the word see,even though she didn't meant it.

She opened her mouth to talk to him,but Ceasar called him,and then his hand showed up in Sands arm and pulled him out the door.


	5. The Plot

"What is it?" Sands asked sitting on a chair in Ceasar's office,Ceasar sitting behind the table.

"Well,I got a proposition,I think we can help each other,you know? "said Ceasar "I have a friend in the U.S.,a doctor,who could help you."

"Help me?" Sands asked,his expression showing interest.

"Sands? " Flor called,showing up at the door.

"What? " Sands asked bluntly

"Are you mad at me? "she asked.

"Oh,how could he be? "Ceasar said smiling "Come here,sit down with us."

Flor sat in a chair by Sands side and held his arm.

"I'm sorry. "Flor said.

"Shut up. "Sands answered.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I will,if you shut up."

"Children,don't fight…So,I'll keep up the subject…He can get your eyes back,the proceeding is not legal,but only because of the motherfucking government,but it works."

"Wait a second,he's getting his eyes back? " Flor asked.

"Not his eyes,exactly,but,yes,he's getting his sight back,and he'll get back to his life."said Ceasar.

"Oh,thank God. " Flor said and both turned to her "I mean,'cause I know how good it would be for him…"

"Hey,hey,he knows. "Sands said.

"Oh…so can I go now? "Flor asked. "I mean,you'll help him,he doesn't need me anymore."

"You're right,you can get the fuck out of here now. "Sands said and Flor smiled and got up.

"No,you'll stay. "Ceasar said getting up,with a threatening tone and expression ,and Flor sat back down,and so did Ceasar. "The thing is,I won't afford it.And I thought that,maybe,if you did me a favor,I could reward you and then you could pay for it yourself. "

"And what do I have to do with that? "Flor asked.

"Let me finish "Ceasar said abruptly "So,what you would do for me is…"Ceasar opened a drawer and got a photo. "Teach this guy a lesson.He likes to play the Don Juan,you know,steal my partners'women,and even one of my own chicks.So,that's where you get in. "Ceasar pointed at Flor "You and Sands will play married as you did just now,and I'll introduce you to him,and surely the bastard will hit on your "wife",so you,dear,will pretend you're falling for him.Then,we take a few pictures of you together,and one day,Sands,the betrayed husband,will show up at home and get you in bed with the guy.Then,comes the money part,so you don't kill him,you ask a lot of money for the guy,he'll pay,that's already a part of the price to your surgery,and then,the pictures.You see,this guy is engaged to the daughter of a very powerful and angry military,so,we take some money from him for not showing the pictures,and then,we'll get some money out of his father-in-law,to show the pictures.That will probably pay the cost for it."

"That doesn't seem really good " Flor said

"It seems perfect.Can I kill the guy? "Sands asked.

"No.Maybe.You can hurt him.A lot. "Ceasar said and Sands grinned.

"Can't you get another women to do it? "Flor asked.

"The motherfucker already nailed all women I know.And you and Sands look so cute together… "Ceasar said mocking them,and both looked nervous. "So,you can stay in this house right next to mine.We'll start it tomorrow.Now,could you excuse us for a second,sweetheart? "Flor nodded an got up "And you better not run away!Now,a last proposal,if you fuck her,I give you half of the cost to the surgery."

"God,you just don't give up…"

"I'll want to know the details!"

"Shut up. " Sands said getting up,and walking towards the door.He left the office and Flor grabbed his arm.They started to walk and Sands realized she was walking really fast. "Hey,what the fuck are you doing?"

"I just want to get out of here.Oh,thank god.Here is it. "Flor said.

Flor got the keys to the house and opened it.The house was pretty small.The living room had a big couch and a TV.At the left was the bedroom,with a bathroom,and back to the living room,separated from it,there was the kitchen.After describing the living room and the kitchen to Sands,Flor went to the bedroom.

"There's a bedroom.One bedroom…only one bedroom. "Flor said.

"Yeah,I got it."

"There's only one room…with a couple bed. "Flor said in shock

"Don't be so shocked,honey" Sands said approaching her,and talking close to her ear. "We've already done it before.So…is there anything to eat?"

"I'll check. "Flor said living quickly,wanting to break the tension between her and Sands,making him smile. "Wow,there's a hole storage of food here.Well,there's some frozen pizza,do you want it?"

"Yeah,that's good. "Sands said sitting on a chair in the kitchen's table,Flor sat down as well,Sands placed his feet on another chair. "Could you take my shoes off?"

"You gotta be kidding me. "Flor said laughing.

"Well..what's the hospital's number really?"

"Asshole. "Flor said taking his shoes of,and he gave her an evil grin.

"It's so good to have a wife at home… "he said,pissing her off,and rubbing her arm.

"Why are you touching me like that? "Flor asked.

"So I can know where you are."

"You can know where I am by the sound of my voice."

"Then,it's just 'cause you're hot. "Sands said with a grin and Flor sat back on the chair.Sands went to the chair by her side,and slipped his hand under her dress,grabbing her tight.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing…yet. "he answered and slipped his hand upper,while Flor looked down at his hand in shock,he got up and went over her,his face in front of hers.He bend over to kiss her.

"The pizza is ready. "Flor said,pushing him away,and going to the stove.Flor got the pizza,brought it to table along with a plate,a knife and a fork.

"Could you cut it for me?"

"What?!"

"I can fucking cut my finger off!"

"Oh God,you're such a baby… "Flor said cutting a piece of pizza,and handing to him in a plate.Sands started eating. "Is that good?"

"Yeah.You're not eating?"

"No.I'm not hungry.'

"You have to eat.You need strength,you have a guy to seduce tomorrow."

"Oh,don't remind me about it.You have no idea how awful that sounds to me…"

"You don't like being touched a lot,right?"

"It's not just that,it's…a crime,we'll blackmail,extort,fake a marriage,it's just terrible!All the things I see on the news and I think it's terrible,I'm going to do!How do you live with that?"

"Me?I live just fine…"

"Are you sure I have to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?'

"Because."

'I'm starting to think you have a thing for me,you know?"

"But I do.You wanna see the thing I have for you? "Sands said reaching his hands to his pants button.

"Ai Dios! "Flor said getting up and going to the bedroom,Sands went after her,laughing.

"What is it?"

"Close your pants now!"

"Why?I'm pretty comfortable like that… "He said trying to hold his grin.

"I'm taking a shower now,and when I come back,I want you to be decent!"

"Can't promise that " Sands said and Flor entered the bathroom,turning the shower on.

Sands took his pants off and laid down in the bed,after a while the shower was turned off,and Flor got out,wrapped in a towel.

"Oh,that's how you're decent! "she said.

"I'm going to sleep,and I have nothing else to wear,you want me to sleep in my fucking jeans?!"

"I have nothing else but the dress as well and I'm not sleeping in my lingerie!"

"Pity. "Sands said unbuttoning his shirt "Here."

"Why do you want so much to be naked in front of me?!"

"Wear it. "Sands said handing her his shirt.

"Oh. "she said hesitating.

"What?"

"Nothing… " she said grabbing the shirt,taking off the towel and putting his shirt on. "Thank you…"

"Was that your heart beating I just listened? "Sands asked laughing.

"What are you talking about? "Flor said laying down in the other side of the bed.

"You got moved 'cause I was shirtless? "Sands asked approaching her.

"No. "Flor said tense.

"Let me check then. "Sands said,rolling over her ,spreading her legs,and laying between them.Then he reach his hand to her breast. "Yeah…you're moved again.

Looks like I make your heart beat faster,sugar."

"That was because I was scared!"

"Oh really? "Sands said and and moved forward,as pushing himself inside her,Flor let out a loud moan. "If you were scared you would've screamed not moaned,baby."

Flor looked at him with her eyes widened,he lead his hands to her face.

"Now,you're embarrassed. "Sands said smiling "There's no reason for it,just relax."

Sands started kissing her neck and moving instinctively his hips forward,Flor tried to hold it but she could feel something different inside of her,she slid her hands trough his back,moaning,

"_This is so wrong…_"

"Sands.. "Flor said in a desperate tone "I..oh God…I…I don't want it."

"What? "Sands asked suddenly

"I don't want it. "she said gaining strength and pushing him. "Sorry."

"No problem. " Sands said returning to his side of the bed. "I thought you wanted and as don't do it for a while,I thought it was good chance to pick up the slack."

"Oh! "Flor said turning to him exasperated. "Good thing we didn't do it,then!It was going to be a big mistake."

"Yeah…"

"_A big fucking delicious mistake_" Sands thought lighting a cigarette.

* * *

"Damn,man,you're quick!"

The voice woke up Sands and Flor,both scared.It was Ceasar,he was carrying a bag.

Flor hid herself behind Sands and Ceasar threw the bag in the bed.

"What are you doing? "Sands asked to Flor.

"I'm half naked…"

"And I'm only in my boxers. "

"Yes,but he's not looking at you like a prever."

"Oh.What is it? "Sands asked grabbing the bag.

"Clothes.For both.You were too old fashion,and you were stinking.Go take a shower. The guy is coming for launch. "Ceasar said.

"Ok. "Sands said and Flor handed him the clothes.

Sands went to the bathroom,and pushed the door,but it didn't close,Flor got in and close it.

"What are you doing here? "Sands asked.

"I'm changing. "Flor said in an inocent tone.

"Can't you change in the bedroom? "Sands asked.

"With that guy there?"

"At least he's dressed. "Sands said taking off his boxers.

"But you can't see me."

"Oh "Sands said entering the shower.

"Oh God! "Flor said jumping "He bought a make up kit!!!"

"Control yourself,Sands…you can't kill her. "Sands said taking off his sunglasses.

Flor saw he take his glasses off,and went slowly closer to him.

"You know he's hitting on you,right? "Sands said scaring Flor,who gave up her idea of seeing him without the glasses.

"Yeah… "she said distracted,getting back to the mirror and grabbing a lipstick. "And so are you…"

"Me? "Sands asked laughing

"Yes.If I'm wrong,what happened last night,then?"

"That was a just a man needing to get laid,sugar butt."

"Yeah,right."

"Hey,Miss,are you ready? "Ceasar asked from the bedroom.

"Yes,I'm just helping him. "Flor lied naturally.

"Tsc,Tsc.That's not a good thing to do,Flor… "Sands said,putting his sunglasses on,getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"If I can lie for you,I can lie for my own benefit too."

"Good line of thought. "Sands said starting to get dress.

"Thank you. "Flor said with a mischievous smile.

Sands and Flor left the bathroom.Ceasar opened a mocking smile at them,opening his arms.

"Oh,but aren't you both a perfect couple? "Ceasar said

Flor was wearing a short jeans skirt with a dark pink gown,and high heels.Sands was wearing the same tipe of black shirt but with blue jeans.

"You better stop with that shit,or when I get my eyes back I'll fucking shoot in the face. "Sands said.

"Oh,I'm so scared. "Ceasar said sarcastically,and Flor laughed,Sands turned to her serious.

'What is this guy's name? "Flor asked.

"Why do you wanna know?Isn't Mrs.Sands good enough for you? "Ceasar asked,Sands turned back to her and laughed in her face. "Let's get going,children.Ladies first."

Ceasar stopped for Flor to go before and she looked at him suspiciously but finally went.

"So,man,how was it? "he asked Sands.

"What?"

"What?What you mean what?You and the chick!"

"Oh…Good really good "Sands said opening a fake smile"She's awsome.

She plays though but when she starts…you just can stop her…"

"Oh man!I feel so bad by letting a girl like her in the bastard's hands…"

"What?"

"You know,he's gonna fuck her."

"I thought you would just,you know…"

"I know,but it would be better if we catched them actually doing it,got it?"

"Yeah…I don't think she'll really like it…"

"She'll have to."

"Are you guys coming or not? "Flor yelled from the sidewalk.

"Coming,baby! "Ceasar yelled back ,leaving the house.

Sands left carefully and Flor grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.Ceasar turned to them and looked desapointed.

"You're not going to convince anybody like that! "he said and went towards them,and grabbed Sands and placed it around Flor's waist,and then pushed her closer to him. "Now,it's perfect."

'I won't live trough it… "Flor complained

"Oh,you can be sure you won't! "Sands yelled.

"Hey! "Ceasar yelled turning back to them,at the mansion's gate. "You're the fucking passionate couple in honey moon,remember?!"

"Sorry… "Flor mumbled.

"Now let's get in. "Ceasar said,and opened the gate,they got in to the house,walked in to the lobby where there was a group of people talking "There's the fucker.Now,you both stay here and play the lovebirds,and when I call,I'll introduce you to the guy,he's already going start to look at you,and you'll correspond to him,ok?"

"Ok. "Flor said and Ceasar left.

Flor stood between Sands and the wall,looking at Ceasar,who now and then gave her instructions.Flor grab Sands by his belt and pulled him close.

"What are you doing? "Sands asked.

"He told me so. "Flor said "We don't look much like married right now you know?"

Flor talked to him with a dissuasive smile,so people wouldn't't realize it.Sands leadhis hands to her waist.Ceasar smiled and put his fingers up in aproval,then he started pointing at his lips.

"Oh no…he wants us to kiss…I don't want to kiss you,I really don't want to kiss you…."

"Shut up. "Sands said and kissed her.He pulled her even closer,and she moved her hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh,and that's my buddy Jeffrey,and his wife…Maria.Hey,Jeffrey,come on here!" –Ceasar to the man.But Sands and Flor kept on kissing.

Flor and Sands's thongues met and the kiss turned more passionate,his hands went to her hips,and pushed her closer to him,Flor's hand slid to his pants'button.

"They're in honey moon,you know?Hey,Jeff! "Ceasar kept calling,the man started to wonder why Ceasar kept insisting on it. "Ok,why don't go in my front,I'll call them."

The visitors started walking to a hallway,and Ceasar went to Flor and Sands.

"Hey,hey,hey! "Ceasar yelled "Break up,c'mon,you both,will I have to throw water at you?!"

Flor and Sands released suddenly Flor looked down at her feet,embarrassed.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"He started! "Flor said.

"Me?"

"Yeah,you grabbed my ass!"

"I did?!You sneak your hands inside my pants!"

"I was trying to hold that thing who was trying to jump off you pants!"

"Oh,you weren't't just holding it,sugarbutt… "Sands said with a grin and Flor let her mouth drop in shock.

"Oh…you're burning up for each aren't't you? "Ceasar asked with a playful smile.

"No we're not…we're just really good actors… "Flor said lowing her head.

"Yeah,right,c'mon my Hollywood stars "Ceasar said "It's showtime."


	6. The guy

Ceasar lead them to another big room,with a huge dining table,were people were already settled.

Sands and Flor sat side by side,and the guy,who was staring at Flor with a smile,was sitting right in front of her.

Everyone was eating and talking,and now and then,Ceasar kept sending tips to Flor.He told her to look at Sands smiling sweetly,and then turn back and flirt with the guy.

After the lunch,Ceasar found an excuse to get Sands away from Flor,leaving her alone close to a little bar next to the dining room.The guy looked at her,and then looked around,and saw Sands talking distracted to Ceasar,and approached slowly,his hands in his pockets,a flirting smile on his face.The guy wasn't that bad at all,he wasn't tall as Sands but had more muscles,short brown hair,tanned,and green eyes.

"Hello.I'm Marcos. "he said approaching Flor

"Oh,hello,I'm …Maria" she said with a fake smile.

"Is that your husband?" Marcos asked pointing at Sands.

"Yes,he is…"Flor said in disgust and then dissimulating with a smile.

"He's not Mexican,is he?"

"No,he's an American"

"But you're from here,right?"

"Yes,I am"

"I can see that…"he said looking up and down at Flor with malicious smile. "How long are you married?"

"Oh,we just came back from our honey moon"

"He's already starting to change isn't he?"Flor looked at him confuse "He's not giving you attention,he's rude,he doesn't seem to love anymore,isn't it?" Flor lowered her head "You don't have to be shy…all men do that…they don't how to value a good woman when they have one…"

Marcos lead his hand to her cheek and Flor looked up at him,he was coming closer.Ceasar and Sands were observing.

"Oh-oh,ring the alarm,buddy,let's go there" Cesar said and lead Sands to where Flor was.

"Hey,Marcos!I see you've already met Maria,this is Jeff,her husband." Ceasar when approached Marcos.

"Nice to meet you,Sir.You have a lovely wife."Marcos sad with a strong Latin accent,offering his hand to Sands,who held it harder then necessary,but kept smiling.

"I know that…that's why _I married her_" Sands answered.

"Good thing you know…because some men don't give their women the right value and end up losing them for others..."

"You can be sure that won't happened to me…anyone who tries to take my Maria from me will regret it…a lot"

Ceasar and Flor shared worried looks and Marcos sent Sands a challenging look,and opened his mouth to tease him again.Ceasar looked desperately at Flor,who slapped her forehead and turned to Sands.

"Oh,honey,we have to go,mama is waiting for us to visit her…right now" she said to him "I'm sorry,Ceasar, but we really have to go…"

"No problem at all…I'll call you later,Jeff" Ceasar said shaking Sands's hand and then Flor's.

"It was a pleasure to meet you,Marcos" Flor said and shook Marcos's hand.

"The pleasure was all mine"he answered,Sands sighed in sign of boredom

"Let's go,darling "Sands said and Flor grabbed his hand and they went towards the front door.

"What an ass…"Sands said "We wasted our time…"

"If you controlled yourself we wouldn't have wasted it!" Flor said as they reached the sidewalk.

"So,it's my fault again?!"

"You know it is...you didn't have to talk like that to him!" Flor said as she opened their house's door.

"He was just pissing me off"

"He was flirting with me,you had nothing to do with that" Flor said,helping Sands to get in the house and leading him to the living room,he sat in the couch.

"I'm your husband,how was I suppose to act?"Hey,you wanna fuck my wife,that's cool,show up in my place tomorrow night,I'll be out working"?"

"You overreacted"

"You don't even know what this word means"Sands said and there was silence.Flor looked at him astound and then went to the bedroom,slamming the door.

Sands laid down in the couch, his arm behind his head,and stood there for a few hours with no sign of Flor.

Someone knocked at the door,Sands didn't move and Flor didn't left the bedroom.The knocks got louder and then the door was open and Ceasar came in.

"Why no one answered the door?Where's this house's lady?"Ceasar asked

"In the bedroom"

"What happened?"

"I think we had a fight"

"You think?"

"I don't know.I couldn't care less about it but she made all that drama…"

"You have to be trying to scrull things up…first,you scare the guy away,now you're scaring the girl away!What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know…ask _her_,I wanna sleep" Sands said in a tired tone.

"We wasted a hole day 'cause you had a jealous attack!"

"Jealous attack?!"Sands asked sitting up.

"We didn't actually wasted it…"Flor said,showing up by the door,her eyes red for the crying.She showed a small piece of paper in her hand "He gave me his number,when he shook my hand"

"Oh,see, Sands,that's how you do it!"

"Shut up"Sands said.

"Now just pick up the phone and call him"Ceasar said excited

"I've already called…we're having a date" Flor said and Sands's mouth dropped,she walked to him,and talked to him,her face right in front of his.

"If you were really my husband,I'd be having an affair and you wouldn't even know about it"she said teasing him,he got mad and pointed his index finger to her face.

"You…you'll sorry for it"Sands said.

"Oh will I…?"Flor kept on

"Hey,hey,hey,save the betrayed husband madness for when it's needed,ok,Sands?"Ceasar said and putting his arm between both and pushing Flor slowly away from him."Now,when it's that date?"

"Tomorrow night"Flor answered looking at Sands

"Oh,as if a real husband would let his wife go out alone at night…Jesus, you're so stupid"Sands complained laying back down

"I said my husband was an asshole and wouldn't even notice it…Wasn't lying,though" Flor said.

"Stop that shit,you both!" Cesar yelled "I'll leave now,and I'll go back tomorrow night to check on you,and I want both you alive,ok?"

"Ok…"Flor mumbled

"Sands?"

"Fuck…ok….but you didn't mention anything about injuries…"Sands said.

"You won' t lay a finger on her…unless to…you know what…"Ceasar said and left the house.

"What is that "you know what"?"Flor asked her,standing in the middle of the living room,her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It's something I know what is"Sands said.

"Oh,you're so funny"Flor said,taking his feet off the couch and sitting.Sands placed his feet over her.She only sighed.

"Where's the remote?"she asked

"Here,close to my arm"

"Give it to me…"Flor asked,reaching her hand,but he didn't move "Please."

"Why don't you come get it? Sands said.

"You know what,I'm so tired of this games of yours,that I'll do something different"

"Keep on…I'm _so_ interested"

"I'll play them."Flor said and laid over him,looking for the remote close to his arm.

"Oh,you're asking for it…"Sands said.

"Oh,am I?"Flor said laying closer,rubbing her breast against his chest and breathing slowly on his neck.

Sands hands slipped to her back and kept going down,she kissed his neck.He lead his hands back up to her cheeks and brought her face to face to him,and kissed her.

Flor kept moving her hips forward and Sands started feeling his body react.

"I'm gonna do you good now,sugarbutt"

Flor suddenly stopped,Sands kept trying to bring her lips back to his,but she was too far.He kept sliding his hands from her back,slowly down,then to her thighs.

"What is it? "he asked.

"What do you feel for me?"Flor asked in an innocent tone.

"I can show that right now…"

"No…it's that _all_ you feel for me?"Sands finally got it.

"You don't think I love you,do you?Sands asked and Flor sat in the border of the couch,he sat too,and lead his hands to her shoulder,swiping her back "I can say I love you while we're doing it,if you want."

"No…"Flor got up,sighing in desapointment "I'm hungry"

Flor walked to the kitchen and Sands kept sitting not believing her.

"You just had lunch"he said

"That was three hours ago…you want something?"Flor said taking a chew of a sandwich.

"Yeah…I want you to come back here" Sands said laying down.

Flor walk to him and sat in the border of the couch again and touched his leg lightly.

"What is it?"she asked.Sands grabbed her arm and pushed her down,making her lay at the other side of the couch,and laid over her.

"What you did just now,it's not a very reasonable thing to do to a man like me"

Sands kissed her neck hoarsely,Flor kept eating her sandwich naturally.

"Oh,please Mr.Sands,don't hurt me"she said in a dissimulated tone and then laughed.

Sands lead his hands under her skirt and reached her underwear,he held it from both sides and ripped it.

Flor eyes widened and she looked down at him,he was unzipping his pants.

"Sands,stop it!Stop it"Flor yelled slapping him desperately,he held her both arms by her side.

"You asked for it"

"Get off from me,Sands!I don't want it!Stop!"she kept yelling her sandwich was already on the floor.Sands kept kissing her and went back to her lips to stop her from screaming.

After Sands held her hands she started kicking everywhere,and in one of those kicks she hit Sands right in the middle of his legs.Sands rolled off from her and fell on the floor,his hands where it was hurting (AN:You know what I mean) Flor got up and left the living room.

"Sorry"

Flor got back to the bedroom and close the door.Sands got up and sat back on the couch,sighing,and sliding his hands through his hair.He got up and went to the bedroom,opening the door.Flor shrank on the bed.

"You can breath again,I won't do anything"Sands said and walked to the bed.He crawled on it and laid down on the pillow.Flor went to his feet and took his shoes off.

"Oh,that's my Maria."

"Shut up.Didn't your mother taught you not to put your shoes on the bed?"

"Yeah.But why should I take it off if you can do that for me?"

"You're unbelievable"Flor said laughing and going back to where she was.

"Was that a laugh I just heard?"Sands asked,lifting his head from the pillow.

"Yes…"Flor said smiling "You're really cool,you know,when you're not trying to rape me"

"Oh,get used,I'm going to try to do that a lot"

"C'mon,Sands,why?"Flor asked in a crying tone "Why can't we just live…peacefully?"

"Why don't you just let me…fuck you?"

"Because!!"

"See,_I'm_ trying to have a mature dialog"

"No you're not…you trying to manipulate to do what you want"

"Whatever"

"Great answer Mr.I'm trying to have a mature dialog"

"Ok,then"Sands said sitting up "Why don't want to do it?"

"'Cause…it's not like that Sands!I'm sure that's not how you usually treat women!"

"Yes,it is" Sands answered and Flor stood looking at him.

"I can't believe it…Now,imagine you want a women,and she's all you want,she's the only thing you have in your mind,no one else matters but her,can you imagine that?"Flor brought her face closer to Sands,who seem thoughtful.

"Yeah…I think I can"

"If she made this same exigencies I'm doing,wouldn't you have a little bit of patience? "Sands remained quiet

"I think I would…If the reward was really big" Sands said and Flor's mouth dropped.

Flor was quiet for a minute but then opened a playful smile.

"That's all you think about isn't it?"she said.

"I'm a man,what else should I think about?So… what do you want then?_Date_?"

"No!No,no,no…wow!For someone who could only think about sex,that's pretty serious" Flor said laughing

"Stop.Don't make it more embarrassing than it already is"

"Ok…sorry"Flor said innocently

"I just don't get you…"

"Look,what I mean is,we could get to know each other better…get a little bit more of intimacy…"Flor said coming closer to Sands "But right now,in this exact moment,I wanted to rest a little bit but… "Flor laid down "But I didn't want to be alone in this big couple bed…"Flor said with playful smile.

"Oh ,you don't?"Sands asked

"Uhn-uhn"Flor said putting on charming act

"Well,what can we do then…?

"I don't know…but it's a big bed for only one person isn't it?"Flor asked with a childish smile.

"Oh,I have an idea" Sands answered laying close to her,she turned her back to him,he pulled her close,wrapping his arm around her waist "A very good idea"


	7. La Tortura

Sands woke up and didn't feel Flor by his side,he grope around the bed and couldn't find her.

"Flor?Flor!Flor!!"Sands called,and heard quick steps coming from the kitchen,Flor jumped on the bed and went to him.

"What is it?" Flor asked looking at him worried and then smiling "Had a nightmare?The boogie man is not under the bed,I've already checked"

Sands sighed in boredom and laid back down,Flor bend over him,who was on his side and whispered in his ear.

"Or did you just miss me?"

"Shut up.Where were you?"Sands asked

"You want me to shut up,or do you want me answer?"

"Flor,don't start…"

"Ok,ok…"Flor interrupted him "I went to get some water,you want some?"

"No."

"Ok"Flor answered and sat down. "Are you sleeping?"

"I _was_"

"Oh,sorry" Flor answered and looked down,examining the glass of water in her hand.She looked at Sands from head to toe,and bend over him again.She opened his pants'button,and unzipped it.

"Hum…I'm not complaining but…what the fuck are you doing?"Sands asked.

"I thought you didn't like sleeping in your jeans,and you seem to be too sleepy to take it off yourself,and if you slept with it,you wouldn't have a good sleep,and you'd wake up in a bad mood,and if you're like that even when you're in a good mood,I really wouldn't like to see you in a bad mood."

"God,I just asked one simple question and you made all that speech"

"I just like explaining things very well"

"I see"Sands said and tried to get back to sleep.

"Aren't you taking your pants off?"

"Oh God,ok,ok,see" Sands took his jeans off and threw on the floor "Happy?Now let me sleep"

Flor turned quiet and made a sad expression.She left the bedroom and took the glass to the kitchen.

In the way back,she hesitated,looking at the TV,shook her head,and went back to the bedroom.She stopped by the door and watched Sands for while.

Flor entered the room quietly,and crawled on the bed slowly,looked at Sands for a while and laid her head on his side.

"I'm sorry I bothered you,but I just can't sleep"she whispered.For her surprise,Sands turned to her,laying in his back and opened his arm,she smiled and laid over his chest,he wrapped his arm around her,she slid her leg over him,Sands felt shivers all over his body.

"You're shivering…are you cold?"Flor asked sliding her hand through the hair in his arm.

"No,honey…"he said and then whispered to himself "for the contrary"

* * *

Sands woke up and heard music coming from somewhere close.Apparently Flor wasn't in the bed because he could hear her singing along.

He got up and got his pants from the floor and put them on,he walked slowly to where the sound came from.It wasn't in the living room but close.

Flor was in the kitchen,holding a broom and singing out loud.

"Ay,amor,me duele tanto…" Flor sang (Oh love,it hurts so much…-Shakira:La Tortura)

"What are you doing?"Sands asked and Flor yelled.

"Oh Díos,you scared me!" Flor said recovering from the scare "I…had nothing to do…so…I decide to clean the house!"

"Wow,what a funny thing to do…

"Do want to eat?

"No.I just wanted some coffee"

"It's on the table"

"God,I think I'll marry you" Sands said feeling around for a chair and sitting by the table.Flor brought a cup and placed in front of him,then she put the coffee on the cup.

"We're already married,remember?" she said with a playful smile.

"Oh,yes,what a terrible husband I am,how could forget about it?"Sands said and Flor laughed.

"I wish I could see now"

"Why?"

"Your laugh is just so exciting…I wanted to see you laughing"

"Oh"Flor sat in a chair by his side "It's no big deal,believe me"

"The sound of it can't be such a liar…and pretty girls are always pretty,specially when they're laughing"

"How are you so sure I'm pretty?"

"The "guy"…and all men that can see you…"

"You're a man,you know men would hit on a pole if it had breasts!"

"tell me how you look then"

"My nose is big,I have very thin lips and I'm cross-eyed…oh!And I have a huge wart in my nose!"

"Stop,let me…"Sands said reaching his hands to her face,she stopped him.

"No,you'll be shocked and run away from me"She said laughing

"C'mon!"

"No!"she said laughing and pushing his hands away he pushed it back to her direction.

"Alright,I know what's going on…"Sands said,finishing the fight and putting his hands over his legs "You know that if I know how good you look,I wouldn't leave you alone,and would insist even more on it"Silence,Flor looked at him,her mouth drop "I'll take that as a"Am I that transparent"?"

Sands got up and walked from the kitchen.Flor got up but remained by the table.

"is the coffee good?"Flor asked.

"It's great"he said taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"let me check"Flor said and went to him,pushing him towards the counter and kissing him. "Hm…delicious."

"That's teasing…you can't do that"Sands said after Flor went back to the kitchen.

"Oh really,since when?"

"Since I said so"

"And since when what you say it's an order?"Flor said walking distracted from the kitchen to the bedroom,Sands grabbed her arm.

"Since I'm the man in this house…you,an old school housewife as yourself ,should know that."Sands heard her moan "Is that hurting?"

"yes"Flor said,the pain in her voice,Sands let her go,and lighted his cigarette,she looked at him astound "I'm sorry,maybe?"

"No problem,sugarbutt"

"That's not what i meant!"

"but that's what I meant"Sands said and walked to the couch.

"God!I'm so so sorry I kissed you!"

"oh…don't be mad…come here"Sands said opening his arms

"No!"

"Flor…"

"No!"

"Fuck you,then"

"Oh!"

"Shocking isn't it?"

"I… hate you!And you know what?"Flor walked to him,yelling "You'll never see me laughing,or smiling,or crying,'cause when you get your damn eyes back,I'm going away,and I won't come back!"

"Why don't you do it now?"Sands said cold and Flor stopped,looking at him,furious.

"Ok,then"Flor got her purse went to the door and left the house.

"oh,thank God,silence"Sands said laying down with his arm behind his head.He heard the door opening and steps coming in.

"I knew you would come back"Sands said without even moving from the couch.

"Yeah,'cause I said so."Ceasar answered.

"Ceasar?Where's Flor?"

"Why the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Oh,shit.Have you seen her around?"Sands asked sitting.

"No!What the fuck have you done?!"

"I kind of…told her to go away…"Sands said with a grin.

"Fuck!You know what I should do?I should drop on the streets again!Sightless and…"Florless",so you know how stupid you're being…but I'm just a really good guy…"

"Yeah,right"

"Are you sure you want to make fun of me now?!"

"We both know you're not a role model citizen"

"Ok,ok,let's let it go."Ceasar got his cellphone and dialed "Hey,Sands's chick left him…"

"Me?She just left,ok?" Sands said loud so the person on the phone could hear "Shhh,shhh.No,it's not for you,now listen,find the girl and bring her to me.Now"

Ceasar closed the phone and looked at Sands,his hands in his waist.Then he looked around and went to the kitchen.He saw a plate with a cake and jar with coffee.He got a piece of cake and bite it.

"Damn,that's good!"he said with his mouth full.

"What?"

"She made a fucking good cake!"

"Oh,try the coffee, is great too."Sands said and lighted a cigarette.

Ceasar got a clean cup from the sink and went back to the table,pouring some coffee.He got his cake and his cup back to the living room,sitting by Sands's side.

"Hum"he said swallowing "What have you done this time?"

"I tried to show her who's in charge here"

"Well done,buddy"

"Let me finish.I hurt her,and she wanted me to apologize,but I just wouldn't fucking apologize to her"

"That's right."

"Shut up.She started to make a scandal and I told her to fuck… "Ceasar laughed "Stop interrupting me!" Ceasar tried to mumble apologies with his mouth full of cake. "So,she said,that after I had my eyes back she would go away,I asked her why wouldn't she do it now…"

"Now,there the stupid act I was waiting for.See,you should have cuddled her and stuff"

"And tried,she didn't want,that's when I said her "Fuck you",and that's when she freaked out"

"_You_ should have fucked her"

"She was fucking out of her mind!"

"Your stronger then her and after all,an orgasm solves it all,she would turn a little kitten after you did her"

"I wouldn't have thought of that"

"That's 'cause you're never been married…But anyway,this bitch is too cocky,just 'cause she's damn delicious,she thinks she can do it all…oh,no,she needs a good lesson…Wait a second"

Ceasar got up and went to the kitchen,for a while Sands couldn't hear a thing but then he heard Ceasar laughing and he got back from the room.

"What is it?"Sands asked.

"They've found her.She'll be back soon."

"Good."

For a while Sands and Ceasar kept talking,Sands told all that happened to him since he came to Mexico,how lost his eyes.

"You don't have much luck with ladies,do you?"Ceasar asked laughing.

"Not really.Why are they taking so long?"Sands asked and in the same second a man rushed trough the door,holding Flor by her arm.

Her dress was ripped everywhere,her knees bleeding,bruises all over her body,her face wet in tears.

"Speaking of the devil"Ceasar said and got up taking Flor from the guy by her hair.

Sands turned a little more aware when he heard a moan of pain coming from Flor.

"Thanks"he said to the two men and both left "Had a nice ride,baby?"

"Let me go" she said,her voice weak,Sands was even more confuse.

"What?!"Ceasar pulled Flor's hair harder.

"Let me go,please"

"Good girl" Ceasar said and pushed her,she fell in the couch,Sands held her."This one won't give you any trouble,and fix those bruises,you have to be damn hottie for our guy tonight.Give her a hand if you can,Sands,she'll really need it"

Ceasar opened a vicious smile and left the house.Sands felt Flor's body shaking furiously close to his.

"Flor?"Sands took his hand to her arm,she moved away.

"It's all your fault,it's all your fault!"Flor repeated in a weak crying tone.

"Shit,Flor,what happened?!"Sands asked even more intrigued and even he didn't want to admit,worried.

"It's all your fault…."Flor said,turning her back to Sands and laying her head in the couch

"Ok,Flor,I'm sorry but…"Flor interrupted him with an bitterly ironic smile.

"You're _sorry_,Sands?How can you?You don't even know what this word means."


	8. The Date

_Sorry I Took so long to update and thank you so much for the reviews!_

_I'm writing a secret window story,so If you like it,check it out,is called Little Dutch Man!_

_Kisses Kisses_

* * *

"Flor..."

"Get off from me!" Flor yelled and ran to the bedroom.Sands after her bumping on the furniture in the way.By the time he got the bedroom Flor shut the door on his face.

He tried to open it,but Flor kept pushing the door from inside,he pushed it harder and she fell on the floor.

He got in and went to her,she ran to bed,he went after her again,and pulled her close by her arm,holding her in his arms.

"What happened?"he said loosing her from his arms and sitting on the corner of the matress.Flor kept on crying,but this time she tried to answer.

"they were…all over me…inside of me,their hands on me,their thugs,their lips,their eyes devouring me.."Flor said,her body shaking furiously.

"Oh God…"Sands realized what she meant.

"Why did you tell them to do this?!"

"I didn't!"

"Liar!"Flor said,jumping towards him to slap him,Sands held her arms.He then pulled her close and held her thigh again.

"Those fuckers are going to pay for it,you can bet that,sugarbutt"

"I need to take a shower"Flor said,and Sands let her go.She got out from the bed with some difficulty and went to the bathroom.Sands heard her turn the shower on and close the door.He laid down on the bed and waited.Half hour was past and no sign of Flor,until Ceasar came into the bedroom.

"Where's the chick?" he asked,bringing lots of shopping bags and putting them on the bed.

"On the shower"Sands said sitting up sliding his trough his hair.

"She's late"Ceasar and went to the bathroom's door,Sands got up.

"Don't.I'll call her,we'll go to your place when we're ready,ok?You can go,now"

"Are you kicking me out?"Ceasar said walking towards Sands.

"No.It's…why did you do that to the chick?!"

"I thought we were agreed that she needed a lesson"

"Yeah,but you could burn her hotel,beat the crap out of her dad,but not fucking rape the chick!"

"look,man,that was the way I found,ok?And it worked,didn't it?"

"If you consider a traumatized,bruised chick a good date,then yes"

"Alright man,think what you want,I'm not sorry.Now get that chick out of that bathroom,and give some cuddling if you like,but I want her in my place in ten minutes,ready for action."Sands open his mouth to speak but Ceasar interrupted him."See you later,Sands"

"Fucker"Sands said after Ceasar left.He turned around,sighed,walked to the bathroom,knocking.

"Who is it?"Flor asked.

"It's me,Flor" Silence. "Flor,please.I couldn't even imagine he would do that…"

"It's open"Flor said and opened the door.

He could hear the water running but wasn't quite sure where to go.He gave some steps,and Flor held his arm.  
"You really had nothing do with that,right?"she asked him and he followed her voice.She was sitting on the floor,under the shower.  
"Hell no.I don't know if my word is enough but…"  
"I trust you."Flor said and pulled him down,hugging him tight.She cleaned her tears,now mixed with with shower water.  
"Look…you got get up,get dressed…"Sands didn't know how to deal with her.It was a girl,a woman,fragile and emotional,really not his specialty.  
"Oh no…I forgot about the date…"Flor said getting up and turning the shower off,Sands felt around and grabbed the towel,handing it to her.  
"Thank you" Flor said and heard her moaning in pain.He wanted to ask her if she was ok but he knew the answer already,and it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
"Ceasar brought you clothes…"Sands said and heard Flor drop something and then cursing.  
"he was here?"Flor asked containing her anger and bending to get the the bottle of perfume she had dropped,and fortunatly wasn't broken.  
"Yes,to hurry you up,said you're late"  
"Oh…that…asshole" Flor cursed.  
"Who are you calling asshole,sweetie?"Ceasar showed up by the bathroom's door.Flor seemed scared,Sands turned his head to where Ceasar was.  
"Him"Flor pointed her head to Sands.  
"Oh…ok then.Why are you taking so long?"Ceasar asked looking down at Flor,who was wrapped around the towel.  
"I was taking a shower"Flor said,lowering her head,and trying to leave the bathroom,Ceasar got in her way.  
"There's some clothes for you…I hope they fit"Ceasar said,wandering his hands trough Flor's body.  
"Thank you"Flor said walking out of the bathroom.Ceasar left too and Sands went after them.  
"Could you wait in the living room?"Flor asked.  
"As you wish"Ceasar said with a fake smile and left the bathroom.  
"He's gonna pay for it…"Sands started but Flor interrupted him.  
"You can bet he will."she said in a strong tone "Get out of here"  
Sands walked slowly,and for knowing the place well already,was able to walk to alone to living room,Flor slammed the door as he left.  
Sands waited by the side of the bedroom was door,Ceasar was sitting in the couch,until Flor left,wearing a short red dress,showing her back,with a big cleveage,and very high heels.  
"We're late,right?We better go"Flor said.  
"Yeah,the car is waiting for us"Ceasar said getting up and opening the house's door,Flor grabbed Sands's hand and walking out of the house with him.  
In front of the house was a big black car,probably mexican but surely the best type of them.  
A big guy in a suit opened the door for them and Flor got in,Sands right after her.  
Ceasar entered,sitting on the front seat,and the driver turned the car on.  
"Are you ok?Really.."Sands started but Flor interrupted him again.  
"I'm fine,ok?I don't want to talk about it…If wasn't enough this guy grabbing when he wants,you have to keep remembering me about it"  
"He is what?!" Sands said loud  
"Shhh...Calm down,and don't act like you didn't know that"  
"I…I…I'm fucking blind,how the hell would I guess that?!"Sands said containing himself not to yell at her.  
"Ok,ok…God.."Flor started moving in the seat "I feel like a whore in this dress…I can barely move."  
"Is it that good?"Sands said with a malicious smile.  
"You'd love to see it"Flor said,and Sands started to slid his hand trough her thigh,feeling for dress and realizing how short it was,he went up,trough her stomache making his way to her breast,she took his hand off and when he opened his mouth to protest she interrupted.  
"There's a cleveage ok?Use your imagination"  
"That's all I've been doing…Can you give a little happiness to a poor blind man?"  
"The only true in that sentence is blind" Flor said laughing and Sands felt better,knowing she was finally more at ease.  
"You're cruel"  
"Oh,poor little you"  
"Don't have to feel sorry,soon I'll get even more than that from you"  
"Is that so?"  
"You know it is"Sands said bringing his face right in front of hers,and stroking her arm.She opened a sensual smile.  
They didn't realized the car had stopped,Ceasar opened the back door, surprising them.  
"Ready for action,femme fatale?" Ceasar asked and Sands felt Flor turn tense again.Her expression turned cold,she grabbed her purse and left the car.  
"See you later"She said and walked away  
"See ya"Sands and Ceasar answered together.  
"She said that to me you know?" Sands said.  
"You don't have to be all proud just 'cause there's something going on between you two,I still have my hopes"  
"You do?She fucking hates you!"  
"Between love and hate…"  
"There's a fucking pissed of blind gunmen who won't let you lay a damn finger on her"  
"You like her"  
"She's a nice girl…"  
"No,you actually like her,You're falling for her"  
"Shut up!"  
"She's cool,hot…and you did seem pretty comfortable with that marriage idea"Ceasar said as if discovering a mistery.  
"Oh please…"  
"Not mentioning she saved your life"  
"Shouldn't we be watching her?"Sands asked,desperate to change the subject.  
"Nice strategy" Ceasar said turning to the window "there they are.Checking the menu…she's laughing,seems to be having fun"  
"she's faking it"  
"No…she'really having fun"Ceasar said,pissing off Sands  
"She wouldn't have fun with an asshole like him"  
"She has fun with you"  
"Fuck off"  
"You're jealous"  
"Don't start it again"  
"Let me make a profecy:You'll get married with that chick,for real"  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm telling you,you'll get your eyes back,and when you see her,you'll fall even harder for her,and you'll get married" Ceasar said and Sands seemed thoughtful.After a long silence,Sands spoke.  
"She's beautiful,isn't she?"  
"Killing gorgeous…And she likes you"  
"She doesn't like me,I'm just…the guy who less hurts her right now"  
"It didn't look like that when I opened the car door…When you get your eyes you'll see…I mean,you'll see that's real"  
"When I get my eyes back,I won't need her anymore,then I'll get rid of her,and I'll be the good,old,uncaring psychopath again"  
"She won't let you do so,man,believe me"  
"I'll let her go…When I go back to the US,you know,for the surgery,I'll let her go,and I won't come after her again…I've done enough damage to her life already"  
"So…you'll never see how she looks like?"  
"Nope.That's the price I'll pay for being an ass"  
"That's so generous of you Sands "Ceasar said,Sands expression showed boredom and Ceasar turned back to window,and teased him again "Damn,she's having fun!"


	9. The Set Up

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and AnidalaLoverNayden for cheering me up,you got me back in the mood to write,I'm already writing chapter ten!_

_And I hope to never leave you guys waiting for so long (again)..._

After a while,Flor,Sands and Ceasar were at the car,driving back home.

"Oh,if wasn't't using him,I'd have a lot of fun with him…"Flor said,Sands looked angry.

"You're better don't talk like that,or Sands is gonna get jealous to death"Ceasar said loud from the front seat,so they could hear.Flor laughed,not even Ceasar could make her upset that night,she turned to Sands with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Oh,don't be jealous,remember,I'm doing it all for you,my dear husband"

"Yeah,yeah,stop that shit,I know you're burning up for that fucker"Sands said.

"What?No,I'm not!I'm a faithful wife"Flor said laughing,probably effect of the drinks she took while having dinner with Marcos.

"I'm not fucking joking,ok?!"Sands said in a higher tone scaring Flor,approaching his face to hers "If you decided to have something with this guy and back off from our plan…"

"Your plan,you mean,right?And I'd never do that,you'd kill me if I did!"Flor said turning her face to the front,away from Sands.

"You think I'd do that?"Sands asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure you would!"

"Good.Know me well already" Sands said resting his back on the seat,and turning away from Flor who sent him an angry look.

"Your trowing all of your chances with me away with that, y'know?"Flor said sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Nothing I would miss"

"You're a jackass"

"You're drunk"

"I'm falling for Marcos."Flor said and Sands turned his face immediately to her.

"Checkmate"Ceasar said from the front seat.

"Look,I won't be betrayed by another lying bitch,ok?!"Sands said.

"Did you just called me bitch?"Flor yelled.

"Yeah,I did"Sands answered naturally.

"You…you.."Flor turned to him angry,and sat back crossing her arms "I'm not talking to you anymore"

"Thank you"Sands said an sat back .

"Home sweet home,my happy couple"Ceasar said and Flor left,walking straight to house's door and entering.

"Thank you Flor,goodnight for you too" Ceasar said ironically and Sands left the car too,feeling around for the door"Look out for the step"Ceasar warned and Sands raised his foot to step on it.

"Thanks "Sands said.

"You're welcome."Ceasar said and Sands walked in "Hey,take good care of her tonight,she's kinda tense…you know what I mean."

"Sure"Sands said with a malicious smile.

"Ok.Goodnight"Ceasar said and Sands closed the door.He heard the car go away,and walked in to the house. "Flor!Flor?Where the fuck are you?"

"Right here"She said,sitting in the couch,and scaring Sands,who didn't expect her to be there.

"Oh..Hey,look.."Sands tried to sit,and received some help from her,who pulled him to sit down on the couch."I…

Flor looked at him hopeful,imagining if he would finally apologize.

"I really need you to hurry things up."Sands said.

"What?"She said confused.

"I need to get this money the fast as possible,if you could hurry things up with Marcos,it would be really fucking nice,you see?"

"Yeah,I see"Flor said disappointed and trying to tease him but he didn't realized "He's coming here tomorrow,you can take the pictures you need."

"Now,that's really good."Sands said lighting up a cigarette.

"What you're gonna do then?"Flor asked

"I get all the money I need and go back to US"

"Hm…"

"'Hm' it's a word that in the feminine vocabulary means 'desapointment',may I know why?"

"I'm not desapointed"Flor said in a low tone.

"Yeah, right, c'Mon, sugarbutt, spill it out."He said grabbing her hand rubbing it gently.

"You're so caring sometimes…I just wish you were always like that…"Flor said in a sad tone,and got up from the couch.Sands grabbed her hand,and pulled her back,making her sit in his lap,on her side,he pulled her face to his and kissed her lips gently,but she kissed him back more passionately,breaking the kiss then.

"Wait just a second"She said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Sands heard the noises from the kitchen and her steps coming back.Flor had brought back a bottle of tequila.She opened and took a very long sip of it and handed it to Sands.

"Why are you drinking it?" Sands asked turning at her.

"Because…" Flor approached him,her talk already tangled by the drinks. " There' s so many things I wanna do to you" Her hands slipped down to his pants button. " And I'm just too coward to do it,and If I drink I can finally tell every-single-thing I want you to do with me."

"That sounds good" Sands said.

"Doesn't it? Flor said kissing his cheek and following to his lips.Sands grabbed her waist and made her lay down and laid down on top of her.

"Wait,wait,wait a second " Flor said breaking the kiss and taking her breath back. "I have to..."

Flor fell deeply and suddenly asleep,Sands became confused,felt around for her face and found out she was asleep,he sighed,got the bottle from her hands,and sat back down,drinking it.

"Should've told me you're weak for drinks"

* * *

"Sands!"Flor yelled just right after waking up,with Sands sleeping on her lap,his body between her legs "Get off from me!"

"Jesus, shush, I have a big fucking headache." Sands said sitting up slowly holding his head between his hands. "You should've have too,by the much you drank last night"

"Oh,yeah,sure,I…have one too"Flor quickly lied.

"Wait a second…you haven't drank at all, have you?" Sands asked

"Yes I have!"

"No...I think you just took a sip,so,that if you regretted it the morning after,you would just say you didn't remember about it"

"Oh…you..you're really out of your mind Agent Sands" Flor said getting up and stepping away form Sands.

"Oh,I can hear you…don't you try to run away,sugar butt" Sands said getting up slowly.

Flor turned around to run to the living room, but Sands was faster and grabbed her arm. He made her turn around and pulled her close.

"Alright,alright,ok…" Flor said,put her hands on Sands shoulder and pushing him a little further. "You're right"

"You don't have to be scared,you know…I know it's really big and…" Sands stopped,interrupted by Flor's laughs "What are you laughing about "

" Oh,you're so full of yourself " she said pushing him away.

"Hey,it is big,ok ? "

"Not as big as your ego,that's for sure!"Flor said passing by him and slapping lightly his shoulder.Sands held her and pulled closed again.

"You're turning pretty cocky,aren't you miss ? Sands said joking.Flor stood silent for a while.

"I'm so lucky you can't see me right now " she said.

"Why?"

"You'd laugh at me."they both stood silent for a moment and started approaching for a kiss.

The door bell rang.They let each other go,awkwardly.Flor went to check who it was.

She came back running.

"It's Marcos!Get out trough the back door!Quick!" She said desperate.Sands asked confused.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around ? "

"Sands,just Go!And tell Ceasar!"

"Talking about me?" said Ceasar showing up in the living.

"Yeah,take me form here,Marcos is here!"

"I know,mi amor,that's what I came to do…Let's go,Mr.Magoo"said Ceasar pulling Sands by his arm.Sands turned and stared cursing.

"Mr.Magoo it's your fucking…"

* * *

"So, you came early! "Flor talked to Marcos, sitting in the couch, after Sands and Ceasar had left.

"I figured we would have more time…to be together" He said approaching her ,she got up from the couch.

"I'll get you some cake."

"Oh,fuck,she's scared"Ceasar said to sands from the top of the building were they watched them.

"She's not gonna do it. " Sands said.

"That's what you hope,bro',but I didn't buy all this fancy equipment to shoot them just to shoot them eating cake."

"So, when it's your husband coming back?" Marcos asked back in the house,when Flor was at the kitchen.

"Well,he had to come back to America…"Flor gave a big sip of a bottle of tequila. "Because of work."

Flor came back with the cake and two drinks. She sat by his side. He came closer and threw his arm around her.

"What does he work with ? "

"He's a …lawyer.They reopened a big case who was closed before we got married.They could only contact him now,and it was really urgent…"

Marcos kissed her suddenly,she pushed him away.

"What is it ? Changed your mind ? "He asked sliding his hand trough her hair.

"No.It's just that…" Flor hesitated.

"Why are you stopping?Fuck,fuck,fuck! "Ceasar complained form the top of the building.Sands became alert.

"I never cheated him before… " Flor answered.

"Don't worry,you won't regret it " Marcos answered and kissed her again.This she corresponded and the kiss turned more passionate.Marcos took of his shirt and made her laid down,laying over him.

"Yeah!That's my girl" Ceasar yelled at the top of the building. "Start shooting"

Ceasar said to one of his men who was carrying the equipment. "Thank God you can't see it, Sands!"

"Why?" Sands asked hiding his anger.

"You would kill the motherfucker…"


End file.
